


The start of a better life

by twoheartsx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, kurapika and pairo reunion, might make more to this, more happiness and fluff for them, small angst but pairo makes it better, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't what Kurapika expected, but he couldn't complain ether. It's a reunion that had only happened in his sweetest of dreams, but this time it isn't a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The start of a better life

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this a few weeks back and I have been trying to figure out if this was done. I might make more later like them living together. Let me know what you guys think. Also I had to edit this myself and read over it myself so if I missed any errors i'm sorry.

It was unexpected. A journey for closure or something like that. What he was there for in that moment meant nothing. Brown hair, brown eyes they seemed void of light before him. Eyes that stare with a look of surprise and Kurapika wants to slap himself. Because if this was a joke, a dream or his mind failing him he needed to know. He couldn’t stand the thought of having Pairo back being an illusion. He reaches his hand out, needing to confirm that Pairo was real. That he was here and Kurapika still was partly sane. His fingers finally grasp Pairo’s shirt. The boy was taller now, years and time did that. He was taller than Kurapika now by a few inches. Still, he hadn’t changed much aside from his height. Kurapika falls to his knees, tears streaming down his face. How long had he wanted this? How many times had he dreamed of seeing Pairo again? Of feeling the Kurta’s warmth against his fingertips again. Pairo kneels down near him, wrapping his arms around his blond friend. Kurapika pushed against him, crying harder. 

“Don’t touch me! I’m dirty and corrupted! I killed people I don’t deserve your kindness.” Kurapika said, trying to wiggle free of Pairo’s hold. He knew he didn’t deserve Pairo’s hugs or to even be around the brown haired Kurta. He had missed his friend so much, but he knew he didn’t deserve to have the boy in his life. Slowly Kurapika stops struggling and just sobs into Pairo’s shirt. The taller boy slowly petting Kurapika’s head. Pairo looked up to see the people who had accompanied Kurapika here had left. Likely to give them some space. It was clear they had a lot to talk about, a lot of catching up to do. Pairo allowed Kurapika to cry into his chest, running his fingers through the blonds hair. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Pairo said, placing soft kisses on Kurapika’s head. He took Kurapika’s face in his hands, looking him in the eyes. “You are just fine the way you are. You’re alive and that’s all that matters. What you have done makes no difference to me. You are you Kurapika, and that is all that matters. I love you and nothing can change that.” Pairo said, pressing his lips to Kurapika’s forehead. The blond closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“Do you really mean that?” Kurapika asked, doing his best to stop crying. Pairo nodded his head, standing up. He helped Kurapika up. “Thank you, Pairo.” Kurapika said, smiling. 

The two of them walked off, heading to where they assumed the rest of the group is. Kurapika slowly moved his hand to grab Pairo’s, interlocking their fingers. He snuck a glance at the taller Kurta, a blush rising to his cheeks. Once they were outside, where everyone else was, Kurapika took a deep breath. The slightly fresher air made it easier to breath. He seen Leorio and the others eyeing him with slight worry. He felt embarrassed for breaking down like that in front of them. He looked at Leorio, who looked the most worried of them all. “I’m really sorry for breaking down in front of you guys.” Kurapika said. He felt Pairo’s grip on his hand tighten. Kurapika glanced over at Pairo, his heart skipping a beat at the sight. It looked as though Pairo was scared of losing something, of losing Kurapika. Like he thought, for a moment even, maybe Leorio was something more to Kurapika then just a friend. Kurapika looked back to Leorio. “Excuse us for a moment.” Kurapika said, pulling Pairo over to the side, away from the others. Once they were away enough Kurapika thought no one would hear them he looked at Pairo. “Go ahead and ask what’s on your mind.” 

“Is that guy your boyfriend?” Pairo asked. Kurapika couldn’t hold back a laugh. He covered his mouth in an attempt to quite the laugh. It wasn’t funny just the idea of him and Leorio be more than friends was a bit amusing. The idea of Leorio caring that much for him was funny. Kurapika calmed his laughter before answering the question. 

“Leorio is just my friend. He cares about me but not that much. Trust me, i’m more then likely meaningless to him in comparison to money and his dreams.” Kurapika said. He felt Pairo’s hand on his cheek, looking into the brown haired boy's eyes. 

“I care for you. I’ve been waiting for so long to see you again Kurapika. I thought of you everyday.” Pairo said. Kurapika started crying, closing his eyes. He hadn’t cried like this in a long time. All his bottled up emotions came flooding out. 

“I thought of you too. I blamed myself for so long. I thought you died and it was all my fault.” Kurapika said, tears streaming down his face. He was thankful no one else was around. He couldn’t stand the thought of people seeing him like this. It was fine if Pairo seen him cry because he knew Kurapika better than anyone else. He had known Kurapika since they were both little. 

“It’s okay. We’re both okay.” Pairo said. He gently wiped away Kurapika’s tears, getting close to his face. Kurapika slowly pressed his lips to Pairo’s, closing his eyes. It was a slow kiss, something passionate and romantic. Slowly, Kurapika parted his lips, allowing Pairo’s tongue to slide into his mouth. The brown haired Kurta’s hands resting on his hips. Kurapika pulled back, a tint of red to his brown eyes. Pairo smiled at this. He had missed Kurapika’s eyes, his smile, everything about him. He wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him into a hug. “This is the start of a better life.” Pairo said. Kurapika hummed, nodding his head. Indeed it was.


End file.
